dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rincewind vs Hermione Granger
2018-10-28.png|GalactaK D9D19AB2-858E-4116-BD06-DD2887A7A529.jpeg|PsychoMaster35 Rincewind vs Hermione Granger 'is GalactaK's twenty-fourth DBX. It features ''Discworld's Rincewind and Harry Potter's Hermione Granger. '''Description I'll ask you a question. What do you get if you cross intellect with a wand and / or a pointy hat? If you answered these two, then congrats! You've won a prize! I'll get it for you eventually! Will Hermione's excellent magic and excellent brain out-do Rincewind's book smarts? Or is the cowardly Wizzard going to get some good luck? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Another class was over. Almost everyone had left the class, but not Hermione. She was too busy talking to Hagrid, alongside Harry. Hagrid had been given special access to the facilities in the class for his own purposes. However, as they talked, the magic circle that the teacher had drawn grew brighter and brighter. Hagrid was the first to notice, with Hermione noticing shortly afterwards. Hermione Granger: Wait, didn't Professor McGonagall say that this one would never work? Harry had made the unfortunate mistake of standing on the magic circle. His body stretched out to the width of a piece of spaghetti, before snapping back to normal, and he just disappeared. Shortly afterwards, another being, dressed fully in red, and screaming his lungs out, came tumbling into view. He was joined shortly later by his Luggage, which hid behind Hagrid. Even the Luggage wasn't too sure about what Hermione was about to do. She strolled round so she could see the wizard face-to-face. Hermione Granger: Who are you? Why are you here? Rincewind: I can answer one of those questions. My name is Rincewind, and, well, I've got terrible luck, alright? One minute I'm in a place full of weird people shoving weird kinds of beer in my face, now I'm here. Rubeus Hagrid: Ere! Usin' a magic circle.'' Rincewind: Yes, I suppose. Only I wasn't on one when I came here. Hermione: I still have one more question. What have you done with Harry? Rincewind: Sorry, do you mean the sickly-looking boy with the glasses? Hermione Granger: While that is probably him, I hate the fact that you decided to insult my friend. I won't kill you, just incapacitate you and send you back, OK? She pulled out her wand, ready to deliver a strike. Rubeus Hagrid: Hermione! Hermione Granger: Just stay back! ''HERE WE GOOO!'' Hermione Granger: Avis! A flock of birds appeared around the hapless Wizzard, who turned and ran, his Luggage following. Hagrid moved out of the way, so that Hermione could run through the doorway. Hermione Granger: I try to make this easy... She followed Rincewind down the stairs. Many pupils and teachers were in their lessons, so the Luggage couldn't do much harm to people. However, now it ran at Hermione, ready to kill the person who was attacking it's master. Hermione Granger: Confundo! The Luggage now started to look around, confused. Hermione was happy with this, and continued to run, until she was tripped up by a certain member of Slytherin. Draco Malfoy looked over her, jeering, until the Luggage charged at him, ready to kill this being. Draco turned and ran, as Hermione got up, only to receive a blow to the back. It was from Rincewind, who carried this on with two more punches and a kick. Hermione fell to the floor, and looked as Rincewind stood over her. She still knew what spell to use, and picked up her wand. Hermione Granger: Deprimo! Rincewind: Oh noooooo… He was swept away by a wind, knocking him against a wall. He looked up at the girl, fear in his eyes. She kicked him. She really wasn't in the mood for anything from this bearded idiot. However, she still gave him a chance to strike. Hermione Granger: It says 'wizard' on your hat. If you are actually a wizard, then use some magic on me. Rincewind: Sorry. Can't do magic. Hermione suddenly felt guilty, she was beating up a squib. Still, he shouldn't be there. Rincewind wasn't having any of it, however, and watched as the Luggage came towards her. He picked up a book, ready to strike. Hermione Granger: Expelliarmus! The book flew out of Rincewind's hands and fell onto the floor. Hermione watched as Rincewind ran around her, and started to run. The Luggage didn't follow its master. it went straight for Hermione. It kicked her against the wall, before biting hard into her leg. She could feel the bone splintering, and screamed in pain. She then had an idea. She swung her wand out in front of her. Hermione Granger: Accio 'Wizzard'! Rincewind's hat came flying into view, with an annoyed Rincewind following. It was then that she did it. Hermione Granger: Expecto Patronum! Both Rincewind and the Luggage were sent flying into the brickwork at the opposite side of the corridor. The giant otter had done it! Rincewind was as good as unconscious. However, as she walked forward, Rincewind regained consciousness. Rincewind: Please nooooooo…! Hermione watched as Rincewind disappeared in the same manner Harry had, and Harry reappeared in view. He looked up at Hermione, and smiled. She smiled back. Rincewind fell into a busy Ankh-Mororkh street. Finally! He was home! After all that, he felt like he needed a drink. So, being the failed Wizzard that he was, he strolled off towards the Mended Drum tavern. Rincewind: Yes, she beat me. But you've got to give it to her. She's going to get far in this world. Besides, beating me isn't much of a feat. '''Conclusion (cue Harry Potter theme) This game's winner is: Hermione Granger! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Harry Potter ''character. * This is my least favourite of the battles I've created. It just seems like a waste. * I've given up using music, aside from a character's victory theme. I find that it just wastes my time, and distracts me from the battle. '''Next Time' After Sasuke had beat Shadow, he was being watched by someone else. Another great swordfighter. Another calm and collected, yet dark and brooding figure. Sasuke vs ??? Category:GalactaK Category:Fist vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights